


Leaving

by Lady_Sakura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Coronation, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Princes & Princesses, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sakura/pseuds/Lady_Sakura
Summary: A harsh meeting with a loved one prompts Melody to doubt her place in her own kingdom.





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Fragile Promises universe, characters belong to me.

“I want to leave, Lunar.”  
  
Lunar looked up from the bag he was packing to stare at her. It was very obvious she'd been crying, her crystalline blue eyes were red-rimmed and tear tracks stained her porcelain skin. She shook terribly even as he wrapped his arms around her body in an attempt to calm her down.  
  
“Melody-hime, where would you go,” he whispered as she buried her face into his chest, “Even if you could leave?”  
  
“Far away from here. You're leaving for Raven's Nest. Take me with you. I'll enlist as a recruit there.” Melody turned her face upward and Lunar was pained by the anguish he saw in her eyes. What in the hell had happened to her?  
  
“Melody-hime, for starters, you are the Crown Princess of Iris, and you are also being sworn in as Queen within the fortnight.” She had finally reached her 21th birthday, the coming of age for the royal family. The parliament had run the kingdom since the death of her parents, the King and Queen, three years prior. “In addition, they would never allow a royal into the ranks of the Nest. They are skeptical of females as it is, a princess could never make it in.”  
  
Her eyes hardened at his words. She had fully anticipated that he would completely cooperate with whatever she asked. “Then I'll conceal my identity. Trinity can handle Iris,” Melody smiled a tad bitterly, “They like her better anyway.”  
  
Indeed, while Melody was a tomboy who would be happiest training with her Guard, Trinity was the very incarnation of a traditional princess. She was kind, beautiful, regal, and perfect in just about everything. Melody lived in her shadow, but loved her unconditionally.  
  
Lunar shook his head at her stubbornness. “Melody-hime, Trinity is barely 17 years of age. She is not able to take control of the kingdom and they people wish to finally be rid of the parliament's power.” It wasn't that parliament did a bad job of running Iris, but the citizens were ready to have a Queen or King again. “What has brought this on all of a sudden, princess?”  
  
“Seth,” She said quietly, “I have to leave to make him love me again.”  
  
*****FLASHBACK*****  
  
Melody was interrupted from her magic training by a servant entering the arena. Sending one last Blizzard spell to freeze the shooting fireballs, she shut down the equipment and turned to the woman.  
  
“Yes, Erika? What is it?” She addressed her servant politely, although irritated by having her training stopped.  
  
Erika bowed as she spoke, “My apologies Princess, but Lord Seth wishes to speak to you. Shall I send him to your chambers?”  
  
Seth. The love of Melody's life. She hoped that he soon would ask her hand in marriage, and they would be the perfect King and Queen of her wonderful Iris.  
  
“That will be just fine, Erika. Please allow a short while before sending him, however. I wish to bathe first. Training makes one rather foul-smelling at times,” Melody had a smile on her face which was not returned by the other woman. Although Melody had a fine sense of humor, she also was known for immediate outbursts of anger, and one was always careful not to offend her. It was never certain whether or not another should laugh at her comments.  
  
“As you wish, Melody-sama. I beg your leave,” When Melody nodded her head, Erika slipped back out the door in the direction of Seth's chamber.  
  
Melody smiled and began her walk to her own rooms. She would be able to see Seth today, and she needed to get ready. Entering her bed chamber, she pulled one of her more ornate dresses from the closet. A deep rich purple, the floor length dress slit halfway to the thighs up the front and the top had open corset lacing on the sides. She set aside her matching gloves and flowered hairpins and headed for the bath.  
  
“Seth...” she murmured to herself, slipping deeper into the fragrant bath water, “Why are you taking so long to ask for my hand? What reason do you have for waiting?”  
  
Knowing that the water did not have her answer, she sighed and began to wash her long hair.  
  
Afterward the bath was over, she began dressing and preparing for Seth's visit. For some reason, she was incredibly nervous. “Perhaps this will be the day he asks?” she whispered to herself. Melody twisted her hair into an elegant updo and secured the hairpins into place. She had barely finished placing her necklace round her slender neck, the finishing touch, when the door was knocked upon.  
  
“Melody, it is Seth. Do I have permission to enter?” His deep voice pierced through her. She smiled and walked to the door, opening it. There he stood, tall and tan, with tousled black hair and smoldering green eyes.  
  
“Seth, you know you do not need to ask permission to enter my rooms. Please come in.” She was disturbed to note that he sat at her table, not making himself comfortable in the resting area like normal. She moved to sit beside him and he quickly stood and walked a few steps away from her.  
  
“Melody, I'm leaving. In the morning. I won't be coming back.”  
  
She was floored before she realized what was happening. He wanted them to run away together! “Yes, Seth, that's wonderful! I will have one of my maids pack my things immediately for departure.”  
  
His face turned cold and he moved even further away from her. “Melody, you don't understand. I don't want you to go. I don't love you anymore. That's why I'm leaving and not coming back.” His voice was hard and held little, if any, emotion.  
  
Melody was frozen. He didn't love her, how could this be? They were meant to be married and rule Iris together... but he was leaving! “Is there someone else? Why do you not love me anymore?” She forced herself to ask.  
  
Seth turned his back to her and spoke quietly. “There is no one else. I don't like weak women and you are weak. I could never continue to love someone like that.” With this, he turned and walked out her door, leaving her standing there with tears rolling down her face.  
  
She didn't know what to do. Not even bothering to think or dry her eyes, she ran to the one person she could trust the most.  
  
***** END FLASHBACK *****  
  
“Melody-hime...” Lunar began, not sure how to react to this situation. Regardless of his commoner status, he and Melody has been best friends since they met. He hated to see her in pain, but didn't want to put her in danger by bringing her with him to Raven's Nest.  
  
“Lunar,” Melody's voice was strained, “Please, take me with you.”  
  
He sighed. He couldn't turn her away, not now. “All right, get your things, we leave before daybreak, before they will know you are missing.”


End file.
